Mikoto's Girl
by Redfury16
Summary: A transfer student arrive in Japan to attend Yashiro's school. She gains the attention of the Red Clan and the King Suoh Mikoto. In this story he didn't die. Rated M (again) for language, maybe violence, and sexual things. ;)


I don't own any of the characters or the anime Project K. I am still going to use Stephanie because I am just the worst at coming up with characters for me. Please review, follow or favorite if you want. In this story Suoh Mikoto didn't die. Stephanie is a transfer student from America who moved into one of the dorms in the school.

The street were crowded with people crossing the street, walking on the sidewalk or just talking. My name is Stephanie and I just moved here from America. I have always wanted to live in Japan and now that I was given the chance to move here and attend the school here, I took it. I had a blue skirt on with a red coat that covered my upper body. I had on black boys shoes (because I like them ok they make me look kinda cooler than I am XD) and red socks. As you can tell my favorite colors are Blue and Red.

My van wasn't here yet with my stuff for my dorm, well not for two hours will they be here, so I went for a walk. It was very calm out and relaxing, well if you ignore the cars and people, it was a wonderful day out. I saw a shop across the street that I wanted to check out. I waited for the light to turn green to walk then I started to cross the street when.

"Coming through!"

I turned just in time to see a boy on a skateboard riding towards me at full speed. He had a metal bat in one hand while the other was in his pocket. He had on a black beanie hat, red hair under the hat,head phones around his neck, a white shirt, with a red hoodie wrapped around his waist and he had green shorts on.

"Girl, get out of the way!" He screamed.

That was when I realized that I was still in his path. I didn't have time to jump out of the way, he and I were going to collide into each other. Then there were flames and red all around me. I looked up and the boy was at least eight feet in the air and there were red glowing flames around his wheels. He landed on the other side of me and stopped the board.

"What part of 'get out of the way' don't you understand" He said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming until last minute." I said.

"Just make sure that your careful next time ok." He said.

"Yes, sorry again." I replied.

"No problem." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Hey, I have never seen you around here are you new?" He asked.

"Yes. I just transferred here from America and I am going to the school over on that island." I said.

"Cool. Hey if you ever need a tour or want a place to hand out. Just wander the streets. Me and my friends are always out hanging around or messing around somewhere." He said. He then came up to me and pulled out his...phone? "Here is my phone number if you ever want a tour of the place or just want some cool people to hang out with." He said giving me a smile.

"Alright. Here is mine. My name is Stephanie MacDonald." I said and we both swapped numbers.

"Alright, see you around. My name is Yata Misaki!" He screamed before he was off.

"What a weird guy." I said out loud.

"Hey. Do you know him." Someone said behind me.

"Uh. No I just met him. I said.

It was a random man that was walking by.

"Well, be careful because he is in the Red Clan." The man said.

"The what clan?" I asked.

"You don't know? He is in one of the seven clans in Japan. He is working for the third red king, Suoh Mikoto." He said.

"Suoh Mikoto?" I asked.

"Never mind. I might get into a lot of trouble just by sharing this with you." He said. He ran off around the corner leaving my eye sight. I looked at my clock and realized that I needed to get to my dorm before the van did.

It took one hour to get back to the school. I went to walk into the school, but for some reason the polls wouldn't let me in.

"What is going on why can't I get in?" I said out loud.

"Don't you have a PDA?" I heard a voice behind me.

"A what?" I asked and turned around.

"It is kinda like a phone, but it is your school pass, account, basically everything you need to work on." A guy said with silver hair.

"Oh. I have never heard of those." I said.

"Wait, are you the transfer student?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I said. "My name is Stephanie MacDonald." I stuck my hand out.

He grabbed it and shook it.

"My name is Isana Yashiro." He said.

"Here I wil get you inside with no problem at all." He said.

He grabbed my hand and led me to a door that had moving pictures on it. He pulled a key out and unlocked the door. We walked through different hallways and finally reached the dorms.

"The girls dorms are on that side of the building and the boys are on the other. If you need anything my room is just down the hall to the left." He said.

"Ok. Thank you very much." I said.

"No problem. See ya." He left down the hall.

I walked to my dorm and saw the the van people already unloaded my stuff in front of my door. I opened the door and started to unpack things from the boxes. I got half of my things unpacked before it got later into the day and I got tired.

"Maybe I should go for a nice walk and then I will finish the rest tomorrow after school." I said.

I looked in my closet and found my school uniform. There was a note on it. Students must always wear their school uniform during school hours and until they reached their dorms or home.

"There is no rule about wearing it outside of school." I said.

I put my uniform on and walked out my dorm. I bumped into something on the ground so I looked down. It was a small brown box and on it wrote 'From: Yashiro To: Stephanie p.s You don't need to pay me back. This is my welcome gift to you.' I picked it up and opened the box. Inside was a PDA and it was brand new.

"UGH! Why would he do something like this. I feel bad now, this must have cost a lot of money. Well, at least he was being kind to me on my first day." I said with a sigh.

I turned the PDA on and twitched my phone number into it.

"Alright now off to the shop for some food and a nice long walk." I said.

I walked down the stairs and out the school. The train ride was a lot of fun.

"I think I could get used to this place." I said.

Please review I would love your guys opinion.


End file.
